


When Rey Met Luke.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hope, Post-Canon, SkySolo.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The sequel to...A New Ray of Hope. (Bookmarked). It was SkySolo even with the m/f tagging.Rey's P.O.V.  Episode's V11. V111. 1X.





	When Rey Met Luke.

Oh how strange, the feelings I am experiencing now I have finally Master Skywalker.

In fact, it is the exact same feeling I remember when I first met Han Solo.

A powerful welcoming sensation of having almost, come home.

Much more than a sense of shared friendship, real family.

Just as if my lifelong search was drawing to a close.

I may never know the actual truth of my parentage.

Yet briefly knowing these two incredible human beings, prior to loosing them both, far too soon...

Leaves treasured memories, bequething so much hope for the future...

True peace and purpose.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel inspired by...The Grandfather Paradox. by...lankyguy. (Bookmarked.)  
> (One more of my 18 works located in the comments section of my. A New Ray of Hope.)


End file.
